Can you hear me Spencer?
by lazywriter123
Summary: Traumatized and trapped in his own mind. His team pray for their friend to come back to them. Will Spencer ever be free?
1. Prologue

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

**Prologue**

Everyone was waiting outside of the doctor's office. Despite the silence in the room, their minds were full of thoughts…and prayers. They begged whatever higher power there was, that their youngest agent could be cured. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the doctor came into the room. With a heavy sigh, he spoke. 

"The medicine has had no effect on Spencer." Morgan hung his head; it took all his willpower not to let tears fall. "You promised that this will finally help him" he shouted. The doctor kept looking at the floor, "All my patients have been on this medication and all have had great results, this is the first time that the medication had no effect whatsoever."

"That's what the last TWELVE doctors have told us! There has to be something out there that can help him" shouted Hotch, tears finally breached his eyes.

The doctor looked hard at them, "All we can come up with is that, Spencer can hear, see and speak just fine. But something in his head is preventing him. This condition is a rare case for any trauma victim. Whatever happened to him, has made him like a hallow shell. He is trapped and only he can escape. There is _nothing _left that medical science can offer him. It can only go so far."

The team felt like a sharp knife was stabbed in their hearts. All hope for his recovery rests with Spencer. Yet so far Spencer has yet to respond to anything, and it has already been a month.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Inside the examination room, Spencer was sitting on the table. He was still and kept staring straight forward at the wall. His face was a bit pale, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes looked almost dead like there was no one really there; just an empty vessel. But in his mind a war was taking place.

_Darkness….lifeless….Spencer looks ahead and sees a child version of himself. He was crying and no matter how far Spencer would run, he could reach the child. Then the child would vanish again and after a while the cycle would repeat. Running and running but the child would disappear again and again. _

_Yet at sometimes memories would pop up, but after they disappeared he would forget them. _

"_Why am I here, why can't my friends help me?" _

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Mother

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The alarm clock went off at about 7 in the morning. Morgan got up, stretched his back and quickly dressed. After that, he went into Spencer's room. He was already awake and just lying faced up. He looked like a corpse in a casket just before it's closed up. Morgan had to check if he was even breathing. Morgan helped Spencer out of the bed and dressed him in some sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He basically carried Spencer into the kitchen and put down a plate of waffles in front of him. Morgan usually had to feed him; once or twice Spencer was able to do it himself. In Morgan's mind that was a good sign of improvement. After breakfast, Morgan would bring him into the bathroom to bath him, help him shave his face and brush his teeth. Finally Morgan would re-dress him and bring him to his usual spot near the window. He sat Spencer in the chair that he always sat in, and Spencer would stay that way for hours until it was time to eat again. Morgan would sit on the couch near Spencer and watch TV. He used to try to talk to Spencer, but he gave that up long ago.

Morgan went into the bedroom to talk to Hotch on the phone.

"Is he still the same?"

"Yes, he has been like this for over a month."

"I've been calling a few doctors and experts, they told me to look up a Dr. Green. He said that he has a surgery that can…"

"Hotch…we have been to so many doctors with the same story. So far we have nothing. Maybe we need a new approach to this."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe an alternative method, it might not cure him but it will help him."

"I'll contact a few people for suggestions."

Morgan ended the call and went back into the living room. He saw Spencer still sitting on the chair. Morgan walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Reid…come back to us….I know what you have been through was more that most people could take, but your stronger than those people."

Spencer still didn't move, but he blinked. A sign that he could hear him? Morgan wasn't sure.

Morgan can still remember what happened before Spencer became silent. It was a dark memory.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**One Month ago **

The team was at a local bar, dancing and laughing. Although Spencer was not good in social situations, it was nice to just relax with his friends. After a while, the team left to go home for the evening. Spencer walked to his door and saw a letter in his mail box near the door. It had no return address and it just said his name on it. Spencer opened up the letter and read it.

_Spencer-_

_If you want your mother to stay alive you better follow these instructions. In this envelop is a one-way ticket to Las Vegas, it leaves at midnight tonight, pack anything you need and DO NOT tell your team your going or your mother dies. To show that this isn't a joke, I left you a nice family picture in this letter. If you miss the flight your mother is as good as dead._

Spencer was frozen. He looked in the envelope and saw a plane ticket and a picture of his mother, tied up and blindfolded. She looked like she was crying. Spencer had a lump in his throat. He quickly packed up his go-bag and drove to the airport.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Memories

I don't own Criminal Minds  
Enjoy

Hotch, Garcia and Morgan walked Spencer to the door of a hypnotherapist. Rossi told them that it worked with the Riley Jenkins's case so it might work to help Spencer. The therapist had a warm smile but when she saw Spencer her face fell.

"Your friend JJ from your place of work gave me a brief idea of what was wrong with him. I've never seen anyone this traumatized" she said.

"Is there anything you could do" asked Garcia.

"Well…from my experience, trauma victims usually have trouble remembering what happened to them. Once they remember they have a better chance of snapping back to reality. I could run him through a series of event that led up to the moment that caused him to become this way."

Hotch nodded, "I'll give you the report of what happened."

#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer was gently lid down on a comfortable sofa. The therapist sat in a chair close to Spencer. The other members sat around him too but not too close. She told him that he'll need some space if he begins to act up.

"Spencer…you're at your apartment, you find a letter in your mail box. What does it say?"

At first Spencer didn't speak then finally he spoke in a tiny voice. "It said…my mom would be killed if I didn't go to Las Vegas and follow his instructions."

The others were shocked, after so long Spencer spoke. For a moment they were overjoyed. Then Spencer spoke again.

"Where is my mom?"

They were silent, they couldn't tell him. Not now.

"Spencer…after you got to Las Vegas. You're out of the airport…what happened?"

**At the Las Vegas Airport-Flashback**

Spencer got another letter that was given to him by the stewardess before he got off the plane.

_Spencer-_

_Glad you decided to listen to me. Your mother is safe for now. Go to the Flamingo Hotel, a room will be waiting for you. Don't leave the room until you hear from me again._

Spencer sighed and got a taxi to the Flamingo Hotel. It was an old hotel that has been around since the 50s. It was basically falling apart and the swimming pool was empty. A forgotten hot spot from a forgotten time. The man running the front desk gave him a key and led him to his room. Inside the room was old and smelled of cigars. Spencer put his go-bag on the ground and waiting on the balcony for something to happen. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When Spencer opened it, Spencer was in complete shock.

"You…"

**End of Flashback**

Spencer started to shake and tears fell from his eyes. The therapist snapped him out of his memories and Spencer was scared and kept calling for his mom.

Morgan got up and cradled Spencer in his arms. Spencer sobbed for over an hour and then fell asleep in Morgan's arm.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Dad?

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Rossi and Hotch visited Spencer the next day. They brought him a hot cup of coffee but Spencer didn't drink it. Morgan helped Spencer into in bed and tucked him in. Spencer closed his eyes and was asleep in only five minutes. When Morgan went back into the room, he saw Rossi and Hotch sitting on the couch. They looked so heartbroken and defeated.

"When we went back to the therapist this morning, Spencer didn't respond at all. I hoped that maybe this would get him out but it only made him more closed off then before" said Hotch, his eyes were misty.

"There has to be something. I'm not going to let Spencer stay like this forever. He is like the brother I never had. We can't give up on him" shouted Morgan.

Meanwhile back in Spencer's room, Spencer was dreaming and memories were flooding back again.

**Flashback**

"Dad…why are you here."

"The same reason you are Spencer. I was sent a letter yesterday. Diana has been kidnapped; I can't let her get hurt. I may have left her, but she was my wife and she is your mother."

Spencer couldn't understand why the unsub or whoever was doing this, was dragging his own father into this too. "Did give any instructions besides the letter?"

"Yes but it meant for you" William said as he handed Spencer a letter.

_Spencer- _

_I hope you and you father are getting along well. It's about time you saw your father again. I'll be giving you more instructions soon. Until then, why not patch up things with your father._

Spencer looked up at his father; this was going to be an awkward day indeed.

**End Flashback**

Morgan heard Spencer crying softly in his room. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan ran in to find Spencer shaking and crying in his sleep. Morgan woke him up and held him close.

Spencer sobbed, "Where is my mom? Where is she?"

Morgan looked up at the other men who shared the same thought.

How could Spencer handle to truth about Diana?

PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. A Proposal

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer came down with a fever, so Morgan and Garcia had to take care of him. Since Spencer wasn't really eating or taking care of himself, it was taking a toll on his health. Hotch and JJ was busy looking up doctors and therapists. So far they would a few that looked promising. Yet that how it always started, a promising doctor with a possible cure then disappointment in the end.

Spencer was in his bed with a cool washcloth on his forehead and his body was wrapped up in a few warm blankets. Morgan noticed that he was shaking a nit like the day before when he was dreaming. He wondered what they were about.

**Flashback**

Spencer and William stared at each other for a few minutes. "Spencer…I know that I'm not your favorite person but Diana is in trouble and we're going to have to work together to save her."

Spencer looked at him for a moment then nodded, "Alright…it's just its weird to see you after so long."

"I know Spencer."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Will opened it to find yet another letter. It was addressed to Spencer. He opened it up and read it aloud.

_Spencer-_

_You're probably wondering why I did this. It's because you're in so much pain by the people who you call parents. Your mother can't show you any love because of her sickness and your father left you with a mother that was out of control. You deserve better than them. So here is a proposal. I about an hour, I'll send you a package. It will contain instructions on what to do next .But first think about this idea, which one of your parents would deserve to die more?"_

**End Flashback**

Reid's face and neck was covered in sweat and he was crying. He kept calling for him mom, over and over again in his dreams.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Choose

I don't own Criminal Minds

Sorry I haven't been updating too much. I have to get my wisdom teeth taken out so I had a lot of dentists appoints in the past few days, my surgery will be in a few days. The plus side is that I will be in bed now to recover and have more time to write and more sympathy from my parents.

Enjoy

Spencer was still sick in bed. It has already been a week and he wasn't getting any better. Morgan and Garcia took turns taking care of him. It pained Morgan to see Spencer suffering in whatever was haunting his dreams.

JJ found someone who was known to give spiritual healing to people who have had a serious traumatic experience. He was well practiced in Native American shamanism how also specializes in other forms of healing. Some of her friends recommended him. So they decided at after Reid was well enough, they would bring him to the healer.

Spencer was taken to the man after a few more days in his bedroom. The man, named Gregory, told them to Spencer on the mate he set up for Spencer. He started by placing his hands over Spencer's eyes and forehead.

"His memory is all over the place. Yet it is trying to piece together what has happened before he became this way."

"So he is basically healing himself" asked Morgan. Gregory nodded, "The mind is a very tricky thing to understand. Yet we all know that our bodies are meant to heal over a certain period of time. So it applies to Spencer's mind as well."

Gregory sighed, "But it's never certain about how long it takes. I can help Spencer along the way, but I can't cure him. Like those doctors you have talked to before. The mind must heal on its own. That is the only way that he can get better."

"I'll give him a crystal healing along with some aura healing."

JJ nodded "Thank you very much…how much."

Gregory lifted his hand, "Please…I you don't have to pay me for this."

"Why" asked Hotch.

Gregory sighed again, "I saw a glimpse of Spencer's memory while I was seeing into his aura and mind. I saw a woman, she was covered in blood, and a man beside her was shaking."

The team looked at each other and Gregory sighed again, "You can wait outside until the healing is down, it will take about an hour."

**Flashback**

Spencer didn't know what to think. What was going on? Who was this person and how does he know so much about Spencer's family?

Spencer kept thinking over what was written in the letter. None of his parents deserved to die. Even though his dad left him and his mother, it's not right to wish death upon him. Soon another letter was sent to them. The letter also came with a small box.

_Spencer-_

_Go to the abandoned steel mill just outside of the Vegas strip. You'll find it. Tell police and your mother is as good as dead. Plus I have a gift for you. You'll need it later. You have two hours to get there._

Spencer opened the box to find a hand gun and a picture of his parents wedding photo. Two X's were drawn over their faces and in red marker on the top read "Choose."

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Nightmare

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

P.S.- I don't know that much on crystal healing. I have read a little bit about it. I mostly do tarot readings and that sort of thing. But I would love to learn at some point.

Gregory went over to Spencer and made sure he was comfortable on the mat. He went over to the table nearby and carried brown box over to Spencer. Inside the box were various crystals and stones.

He took one that was pink and placed it on Spencer's head, just above the center of his eyes and slightly touching the top of his nose.

He placed a blue stone just above the pink one. Then he placed a red crystal on Spencer's heart. Gregory placed his hand above Spencer's head, but didn't touch him.

Gregory could feel the twisted energy and darkness that clouded Spencer's mind. So Gregory took a pure white crystal and traced is around Spencer's forehead and skull, hoping to bring some clarity back to him.

Suddenly Spencer body made a small jerk and his face gave an expression of pain, like he was in a nightmare.

**Flashback**

The ride to the steel mill was torturous and made Spencer's stomach churn with anxiety. Finally they arrived and walked into the mill.

Will called for Diana, but they heard nothing.

Suddenly the lights turned on and they saw the unsub and Diana. Diana was tied up and was gagged. When they tried to walk closer the unsub took out a gun.

"Move another step and she dies."

Spencer and William stopped in their tracks. The unsub stared at Spencer's parents will cold eyes but gave Spencer a warm smile.

"So here is the deal Spencer. Kill one and the other lives, but if you don't I kill both."

Spencer was frozen and his heart pounded in his chest, "Why are you doing this."

The unsub shrugged and laughed, "Maybe I'm just a sick man, but I hate it that you had to suffer because of your parents. So here is a little justice."

What was wrong with this man, thought Spencer.

He looked at his two parents…no…he could never kill his own parents.

Spencer then raised the gun to his head, the unsub looked shocked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I won't kill them; if you do I'll kill myself."

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Wake up

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Gregory tried to calm Spencer done but he continued to thrash about and tears came from his eyes.

He didn't know what to do, this type of thing never happened before. He desperately tried to wake him up but Spencer still kept shaking violently and sobbing.

Inside Spencer's mine a war was about to break out.

**Flashback**

The others stared in horror as Spencer held the gun to his head. His mother had tears in her eyes.

"Let my mother go…or I pull the trigger."

The unsub hesitated, then Spencer mom managed to slither out of the binds but the unsub noticed this and grabbed her by the hair and head the gun to her head.

"Please Spencer, don't do this. Just take me life."

Spencer had tears in his eyes; He cocked the gun and shut his eyes.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Spencer ripped out of the unsub arms and rushed to Spencer. He didn't notice his mother running to him and was slowly squeezing the trigger. His mother yanked at the gun and tried to get it out of his hand.

The gun fired.

Everything was still and quiet. Spencer opened his eyes and saw his mother on the ground in a pool of blood.

His father was on his knees, in tears.

The unsub was still like he was frozen.

Spencer saw the gun in his hands…the blood on his clothes and face…he felt tears in his eyes.

At the moment his teammates rushed in. They have been following him since he got to the airport. Spencer didn't know he was being followed.

They rushed in and cuffed the unsub. He saw Morgan running up to him and asking him if he was ok. But Spencer didn't move or make a sound. He could see Morgan and his team but he couldn't make himself speak. He could hear his teammates talk to him but for some strange reason, none of what they were saying registered in his brain. He could feel them touch his arms and shoulders but he didn't flinch and their hands felt ice cold to him. Spencer felt like his mind was shutting down and that it would never wake up ever again. For some reason, Spencer was happy about this.

**End Flashback**

Spencer stopped jerking and crying. He was still but breathing steadily. Gregory saw Spencer's eyes open at last. Spencer moved his head to look at him.

"May I have some coffee please?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Mom

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team stood around Spencer in absolutes shock. He was sitting on the mat with a cup of coffee. He looked as if he was in deep thought and he had a few tears in his eyes.

"Guys…I killed her didn't I?"

The team was silent but Hotch spoke up, "Your mother was trying to get a loaded weapon out of your hand. It was an accidental shot. No one can blame you for what happened. You were willing to die to keep her and your father safe."

Spencer nodded but he couldn't stop crying.

"My mind wanted to hide me from it. But like any dream, you wake up from it. I had to wake up and face what happened. My mother is dead…"

Spencer started to sob; Morgan kneeled next to him and pushed him into a hug.

"I missed you…we all did. I know that nothing can be done now, but you decided to face the truth rather than hide. You're strong enough to face it Spencer."

Spencer nodded but the tears kept falling.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer went to visit his mother's grave not long after his recovery.

He was rehired to work at the BAU and his friends were overjoyed that Spencer was cured.

Yet there was also grief.

The unsub was an old teacher of Spencer when he was in high school. She claimed to have wanted to give Spencer justice over his parents who have neglected him and left him vulnerable to the bullies, but that was no excuse for the damaged she caused.

Spencer and his father have finally started to reconnect. Still their relationship had a lot of patching up to do.

Spencer stared down at the grave. His poor mother trapped by a mental illness yet still loved her son.

He could remember her telling him she did want more kids because he was already perfection.

Spencer wished he could have done more for her. He wished he had more time, but it was gone now.

Spencer sat down and had tears in his eyes, "I love you so much mom…I'm so proud that I'm your son."

THE END

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.


End file.
